goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Bracelets and bowling balls
Transcript (at the limousine) Betty Anne bongo: Hey, we did the register, I think it’s time for the Offbeats chant! betty Anne, Tommy, Repunzil And August: (chanting) and a one, and a two, and a one two three! We are a four, and we are small and cute, the populars didn’t like us cause they’re Very very mean, but that’s ok, life is sweet, we’re the nervous, nebbish smallest kids of all the world! We’re.... the Offbeats! betty Anne bongo: So, What’s the plan? Bracelets? tommy: yep august: do people get money betty Anne bongo: unluckily yes (at a bar) august: there’s nothing more than a relax by the pool teen girl: wanna play? august: yep (Then at the club) tommy: it looks like i’m Proud of my own emerald bracelet, but the people should buy a VIP, but an outsider should meet a long hair girl who works at a Italian restaurant (Tommy got his VIP, then leaves the club waving goodbye to people while they’re Dancing, meant to be Plays) Henry: Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at Who knows where this road is supposed to lead We got nothing but time As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright Henry and June: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be Henry: So, won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes Henry and June: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be Lilly Crumpington: I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times By a couple guys that didn't treat me right I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie 'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of Boy, make me believe? Henry: But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful? And it's easy to see Henry, June, and Lilly Crumpington: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be Henry: So, won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes Henry, June and Lilly Crumpington: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be Henry and June: So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me See where this thing goes So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me Baby, if it's meant to be Henry: Maybe we do Lilly Crumpington: Maybe we don't Henry: Maybe we will Henry and Lilly Crumpington: or Maybe we won't Henry, June, and Lilly Crumpington: But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, just let it be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon) Baby, just let it be (let's go) So, won't you ride with me, ride with me? See where this thing goes If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be Lily crumpington: If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be Baby, if it's meant to be (At the casino)